


Advisee Record

by Kat Allison (katallison)



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-22
Updated: 2003-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katallison/pseuds/Kat%20Allison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "Documentation" challenge on DS Flashfiction.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Advisee Record

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Documentation" challenge on DS Flashfiction.

**  
**Academic Advising and Student Services  
Richard J. Daley College  
City Colleges of Chicago

* * *

Name: Kowalski, ~~Stanley~~ R. **_Ray_** |  ID: 75631  
---|---  
Date: 8/18/79 |  _x_ Appointment  | __ Drop-In | __ Telephone  
**Orientation/Intake:**

Application and HS transcript on file. Grad. Kelly HS, HS rank 47%, GPA 2.36, ACTs: Eng 23, Math 17, Read 24, SciR 19, Comp 20.

History: (Note: student prefers to be called "Ray.") Says he applied to UIC, not admitted. Seeking A.A., plans to seek UIC transfer for B.A. Very unsure about major, maybe something in soc sci? Says math and sci weak areas, OK in writing, did well in art, indust. arts. HS extracurric.--did 10th gr. track, dropped it. (Also involved in boxing, outside of school, G. Gloves.) Will work 15-20 hrs/wk, eve/wkend, pizza delivery. Living w/parents, address/phone as in file. 

Placement: Scores reviewed, placed into Eng 101, Math 100. 2nd lang--student had Cs/Ds in HS French, reluctant to continue, will restart with Spanish. Asked if he could wait a term on that (stating he's not good w/languages). Reminded him will need language through 104 for UIC transfer. Placed in Span 101. Also taking Art 150 for Hum. reqt. Rec'd study skills course, student declined. Spring sem.-- will prob. take Math 110, Span 102, something in soc sci, biology? (Gen., not human anat.--student averse to dissection.) Needs more math b/f doing phys. sci., hold that til next year.

Referrals: Math tutoring, writing lab, career center.

Notes: First in family to attend college. Had declined loan part of fin. aid pkg., said didn't want to take on debt. Told him this was dumb, to no avail. Asked him how orientation was going, said he'd skipped out on optional sessions. (Seemed rather pleased w/himself.) Urged him to check out student groups/activities, get involved; he declined, citing work hours. Acad. motivation seems a bit fragile. Not a great prospect for UIC transfer. (Will encourage him to explore applied sci/certificate progs as backup, depen. on fall grades.) Gave him my card + strong msg to ck in w/me week 1-2, keep in touch. Said he would. V. nice kid. Dubious about follow-through, though. 

_Ann Lane, Academic Advisor_  
  
* * *

Name: Kowalski, Ray |  ID: 75631  
---|---  
Date: 9/12/79 |  __ Appointment | _x_ Drop-In  | __ Telephone  
  
Student stopped in to say he was actually here, going to classes. Said he could tell I hadn't thought he'd really show up. Seemed cheerful. Said classes going OK so far. Talked w/him a bit about time mgmt., finding good study space--says he dislikes library, too quiet for him, makes him nervous.   
  
* * *

Name: Kowalski, Ray |  ID: 75631  
---|---  
Date: 9/27/79 | __ Appointment | _x_ Drop-In  | __ Telephone  
  
Ray came in, said he'd overslept, missed math quiz. V. worried. Told him go to instructor office hours, work something out. Says instructor doesn't like him. Turns out he has Fedelman (damn). Wanted to switch sections, but no open sections avail. at time that works for him. Told him go to next class, take his lumps, work extra hard on remaining quizzes, get better alarm clock.  
  
* * *

**ACADEMIC ALERT**  
  
---  
Course: Math 100 sec. 7 |  Student: Kowalski, Stanley R. |  Instructor: Fedelman, T. L.  
  
Scores to date: Quiz 1: 61%; Quiz 2, 0%; Quiz 3: 55%.  
  
Mr. Kowalski exihibits a cavalier attitude toward this course, frequently arriving late or leaving early. Have caught him sleeping during lecture. If he is unwilling to take the class seriously, I recommend he withdraw. 

Date: 16 Oct. 79  
  
* * *

Name: Kowalski, Ray |  ID: 75631  
---|---  
Date: 10/17/79 | __ Appointment | __ Drop-In | _x_ Telephone   
  
Called Ray re: math situation. Got his mother, asked her to have him call me. She seemed v. concerned.   
  
* * *

Name: Kowalski, Ray |  ID: 75631  
---|---  
Date: 10/21/79 | _x_ Appointment  | __ Drop-In | __ Telephone  
  
Ray appeared tired, said he'd been up late the night before. Showed him alert, he said Fedelman chewed him out in front of class, he doesn't want to go back. Stated he wished to drop course. Discussed implications, including need to take add'l course spring/summer to keep credits up, maintain fin. aid. Processed withdrawal. Said other courses going fine, showed me paper from Engl that he'd gotten B on. (Compare/contrast, action movie heroes vs. real-life heroism.) Said he's about a week behind in Span. but plans to catch up this weekend for sure.  
  
* * *

Name: Kowalski, Ray |  ID: 75631  
---|---  
Date: 11/19/79 | _x_ Appointment  | __ Drop-In | __ Telephone  
  
Pre-reg. Ray said classes basically OK so far, Span. a struggle. Reminded him he'd need C- to move on to 102, urged him to use lang. labs/tutors. Said art was great, I asked if he'd considered art major, said no b/c he doesn't see it leading to job. Expressed frustration at having to take math, lang., etc., that won't be useful in job. Pointed him again toward career center, gave standard rap on value of lib arts degree. (Don't think it took.) For spring, will take Span 102 (I hope), gen. bio, retake math (w/diff. instructor), either Psy 101 or Soc 110. Urged him to think about summer course; said he has to work FT in summer. Released hold, sent him to registrar.  
  
* * *

**Grade Report  
Fall Semester, 1979**

> > **Student: Kowalski, Stanley R.  
>  ID: 75631**

|  Course | Credits | 

Grade

| Points  
---|---|---|---  
Engl 101 sec. 12 | 3 credits | 

C-

| 

5.01  
  
Math 100 sec. 7 | 4 credits | 

W

| 

0.00  
  
Art 150 sec. 2 | 3 credits | 

B+

| 

9.99  
  
Span 101 sec. 5  | 4 credits | 

D

| 

4.00  
  
| **  
Term GPA: 1.90** | **  
Cum GPA: 1.90**  
  
* * *

Name: Kowalski, Ray |  ID: 75631  
---|---  
Date: 12/27/79 |  __ Appointment | __ Drop-In | _x_ Telephone   
  
Reviewed grade reports (damn). Phoned Ray, told him to switch ASAP from Span 102 back to repeat 101. Said he didn't want to, hated Spanish, wanted to drop it and take photog. instead. Reminded him he'd need lang. for transfer to 4-yr prog. Said he's rethinking long-range plans. Sounded v. discouraged. Set up acad. probation. appt. Jan. 5, will discuss more then. Said Xmas had "sucked," parents v. upset w/him. Gave pep talk re: you can turn this around, etc. Strongly urged adding study skills course for spring.   
  
* * *

Name: Kowalski, Ray |  ID: 75631  
---|---  
Date: 1/5/80 | _x_ Appointment  | __ Drop-In | __ Telephone  
  
Ray came in for probation mtg w/dad. Dad apparently insisted on coming along, wanted to talk w/me about making Ray bear down, work hard, stop spending time w/girlfriend, etc. Explained my role as advisor, told them Ray only needed 2.1 in spring to return to good standing, did usual first-semester-is-often-time-of-adjustment spiel. Dad apparently convinced we were about to throw Ray out. Soothed him, asked him to go wait in lounge. Ray v. embarrassed by dad; I normalized embarrassingness of parents, talked re: developmental stresses of individuation. Asked about long-range plans; he's back to wanting 4-yr degree, says it's important to dad, girlfriend. (Turns out g.f. is pre-law at U of Chi, dean's list fall sem. Hoo boy.) Asked him if he's in school for himself or for others. Says he wants to make something of self. Encouraged him to use acad. resources on campus; explored issues of shame re: asking for help. Reviewed spr. classes (Math 100 w/Jackson; Soc 110; Art 170; Hist 130). Says he'll maybe do Span. in summer. (Doubt this.) Reviewed schedule, blocked out study times, gave him Dave P's phone/address for math tutoring, told him I'd follow up w/D. to make sure he was coming in. Set up check-in session 1/19.  
  
* * *

Name: Kowalski, Ray |  ID: 75631  
---|---  
Date: 1/11/80 | __ Appointment | __ Drop-In | __ Telephone  
  
Ran into Dave; said Ray hasn't shown so far. Phoned Ray's home #, no answer.   
  
* * *

Name: Kowalski, Ray |  ID: 75631  
---|---  
Date: 1/19/80 | _x_ Appointment  | __ Drop-In | __ Telephone  
  
Probation check-in. Chewed him out for not going to tutoring; said times didn't work, he's increased his hours at job. Said he's doing OK in math, though. Says he can study during slow times at job. Questioned how much slow time there is in pizza delivery, turns out he's working janitorial job now (got fired at pizza job after second speeding ticket) and if he works fast he has free time at end of shift. Says photog. is great, Soc OK, Hist boring. Gave pep talk re: life/jobs have boring aspects, must learn to cope & keep focus. Set next check-in for 2/2.  
  
* * *

Name: Kowalski, Ray |  ID: 75631  
---|---  
Date: 2/2/80 | __ Appointment | __ Drop-In | __ Telephone  
  
No-show. Phoned, left message to call me.  
  
* * *

Name: Kowalski, Ray |  ID: 75631  
---|---  
Date: 2/15/80 | __ Appointment | _x_ Drop-In  | __ Telephone  
  
Stopped in, apologized for blowing me off, said he's been v. busy. Re-set appt. for 2/18. Asked who he should talk to w/questions re: fin. aid. Turns out he proposed to g.f. yesterday, will be getting married in May, they're currently seeking apt. together. Wants to reapply for fin. aid as emancipated minor, not sure if spouse would count as dependent. Ref. him to Becky L. for info. Tried delicately to ascertain if add'l dependent in the offing; apparently not. (Whew.) Ray v. focused on need to maintain max. hrs at work, pay apt. deposit, pay off ring, etc., said we'd talk on 18th re: acad. stuff.  
  
* * *

Name: Kowalski, Ray |  ID: 75631  
---|---  
Date: 2/18/80 | _x_ Appointment  | __ Drop-In | __ Telephone  
Probation ck-in. Ray said he's really buckling down on school stuff, doing C avg. in math, aceing art, B/C in Hist, solid B in Soc. Says fiancee is providing motivation. Told him I was pleased but motivation essentially an internal thing. Says v. interested in Soc course, esp. section just started on law/criminology/deviance. Says much more relevant than colonial New Engl. Tried to make follow-up ck-in appt. w/him, said he'd have to call back, work sched. changing again. Did pep talk re: keep up good wk.  
  
* * *

**ACADEMIC ALERT**  
  
---  
Course: History 130 sec. 2 |  Student: Kowalski, Stanley R. |  Instructor: Price, M.  
  
Grades to date: Essay 1: C-; Essay 2, B; Midterm Exam, F.  
  
After some improvement, Stanley's work has fallen off significantly. His attendance is sporadic and he was clearly unprepared for the midterm examination. In order to pass this course, he will need to earn at least a B on all remaining assignments and tests. I would be happy to meet with him during office hours if he requires help in understanding the material, but class attendance is essential. Stanley should work with his advisor to develop a study schedule for the rest of the semester.

Date: March 14, 1980  
  
* * *

Name: Kowalski, Ray |  ID: 75631  
---|---  
Date: 3/19/80 | _x_ Appointment  | __ Drop-In | __ Telephone  
Told Ray I was glad he'd made it to our appt., read him riot act re: class attendance. Told him going below 2.0 this term would mean suspension. He said he'd been to registrar before seeing me, had dropped Hist. Told him this was going to blow his fin. aid & transfer schedule. Said he's going to have to do school PT, has to work FT to cover expenses. Said he can keep grades up w/PT sched. and that other classes going OK at this point. Looked v. tired. Said he has a hard time picturing three more years of this. Brought up idea of A.A.S./cert progs., but also told him he's smart enough for 4-yr degree. Pep talk re: needs to think about his priorities, goals, eyes on prize.  
  
* * *

Name: Kowalski, Ray |  ID: 75631  
---|---  
Date: 4/2/80 | __ Appointment | _x_ Drop-In  | __ Telephone  
Stopped in w/portfolio from photog. class. Wanted to show me some of his photos & note of praise from instructor. Really interesting work, as far as I can tell (no expert). Good eye. Showed me 8x10 portrait he'd done of his fiancee (Sheila? Stella? Some name like that.) Pretty young woman, looks a bit petulant. R. said I should be working w/her instead of him, make my life easier. Told him that him getting good grades is what would make my life easier. He seemed in v. good mood, said they'd found apt., friend giving them some furniture. Said classes going OK, Bs/Cs. Made final prob. ck-in appt. for 4/20.  
  
* * *

Name: Kowalski, Ray |  ID: 75631  
---|---  
Date: 4/20/80 | __ Appointment | __ Drop-In | __ Telephone  
No-show for appt. Phoned parents, mom gave me new #, phoned there, not connected.  
  
* * *

Name: Kowalski, Ray | ID: 75631  
---|---  
Date: 4/24/80 | __ Appointment | __ Drop-In | __ Telephone  
Tried phoning again, still not connected.  
  
* * *

April 30, 1980

Ray Kowalski  
3007 S. Farrell St.  
Chicago IL 60608

Dear Ray:

Sorry to be writing you at your parents' address, but I don't have your new one. (Mr. and Mrs. Kowalski, if you by chance read this, please forward it on to Ray.) I need to meet with you about your registration for next year so that you can sign up for classes. Please phone my office or the main student services number (838-7575) to set up an appointment. I hope all your courses are continuing to go well this term.

Ann Lane  
Academic Advisor  
Richard J. Daley College  
  
---  
  
* * *

May 5, 1980

Hi Ann:

Sorry I've been out of touch. My new adress is on the envelope. My parents freaked a little when they saw the letter from you, but that was my fault for not being in touch, and we're cool now. Classes are fine, so I hope you're not worrying about me or anything. It's just that I've been working a lot of hours, and the wedding is the weekend after next. So there's a lot going on.

What I should have told you is: I think I'm kind of changing my plans. I've been thinking about going to Truman College next fall and going for the A.A.S. in criminal justice, and applying to the police academy once I have my 60 credits. I know, you're probably looking at this and thinking I'm totally nuts. And you might be right. (Pause for laughter.) But I think its the right thing to do. I just don't see myself sitting in an office all day, which I bet you'd agree with, plus I think I could do some good stuff this way, unlike being an artist, which I couldn't make any money at anyway. Although that would be fun, but I'm going to have more responsabilities now with being married.

So could you take care of getting my records sent over there and so on? I think I got a solid A in art going (ta-daa!)--Prof. Jackson said I'm going to pass math, and Soc I really pulled up with that paper on cults (which was a lot of fun to write too, and maybe knowing that stuff can help me out somewhere down the road, not that I guess most cops deal with cults or anything). 

Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't tell you all this before, but like I say, busy. Plus if my parents call you, which I don't think they will but if they do, don't tell them abuot this, OK? Thank you very much for everything you've done to help me out this year, you should have been paid double for working with me. You've been a big help, and I'll try and stop in and see you during finals if I can.

Sincerely,

Ray Kowalski  
  
---  
  
* * *

Name: Kowalski, Ray |  ID: 75631  
---|---  
Date: 5/22/80 | __ Appointment | _x_ Drop-In  | __ Telephone  
Ray dropped in en route to Soc final; almost didn't recognize him, he had a suit (!) and a haircut, and a wedding band. Said he figured he'd give Anderson a heart attack. Looked about 12, but v. happy. I phoned Pam over at Truman and she confirmed his transfer had gone through and he will register for fall courses as soon as fees are paid. He was v. gleeful that he won't need Spanish for A.A.S. Congratulated him on his marriage and his new plans, wished him well. Gave me a hug before he left. Spent some time trying to imagine him as a cop, w/o success. Hope it all works out for him.


End file.
